ღRika Himaruღ
by Saricess
Summary: Rika Himaru is a normal high school girl, or so she thought. She grew up in a normal house with her guardians but one day suddenly changes that as she is suddenly attacked by...yokai! What are they! Secrets are told and pasts are revealed through her journey then, but can she handle them? STORY BETTER THEN SUMMARY!


A castle laid on a grassy hill on an island, surrounded by lush green trees, bushes and blooming cherry blossom trees. The sky clear blue and birds sang as they flew, at the bottom of the hill was a village going all around the island, shops and bars would be open with kids laughing and playing in the streets while the parents do the work and but the stuff they need. It was a good island, for it had held many smile and laughs for years, everyone lived peacefully.

That was, until one day.

* * *

The castle was broken down, many sides fell but some still remained, the beautiful scenery that surrounded it burnt, some pieces of wood still held small flames. The sky was blood red and the village that was normally in smiles and laughs were now in cries and screams with the villages running away, some laid on the ground lifeless.

The main attack was at the tower, people not from the island were attacking ruthlessly. Inside there was a huge room where many of the attackers were, focused on the man in the middle. The man had black hair and silver eyes, he was tall and muscular and looked about in his 20's. He wore a long sleeveless black shirt which got thin below his waist and ended on the floor with baggy black pants and black boots, he held a sword in one hand and a staff with three spikes in the other. He was glaring at the attacks and gritted his teeth together, his eyes held anger.

So much anger.

"How dare you attack my palace, more so dare to step foot here!" he yelled angrily at them, the attacks glared at him.

"Your one to talk, Akio" one of the attacks said, she had long pink hair tied in a bun and light pink eyes.

"You have no right to address me as that!" Akio furiously told her.

"My apologies, your _highness_ " another attacker said, he had light blue hair and emerald eyes, he wore and evil smirk on his face and his eye lit with excitement. Akio clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Less talking and more fighting!" another attack loudly said, his face was covered by the shadows of one of the fallen walls but you could see a smirk play as he leaped forward along with the others.

The shadowed attack aimed his fist at Akio who easily avoided it and hit it in the stomach with the end of his staff, making it grunt and hit the wall behind him. The pink haired girl came and swung her sword, aiming to chop off Akio's head, Akio used his staff to block her sword and used his to stab her in the stomach. The attack made her cough out blood and he swung his sword, making her fly off the sword and into a wall just the the shadow attacker did. The blue haired main roared as ice covered his fist and shaped in front of him into a long line with a sharp point at the end, he aimed at Akio, who swiftly moved to the side. The blue haired man smirk widened as long sharp points grew out of the side which successfully gone through Aiko. Aiko grunted in pain as he used his sword to cut them off and jump away from the man, the ice in him melted and fire outlined his body, he looked at the blue haired man with hatred before the fire grew round him, he roared as he ran to the man.

* * *

In another room in the castle was a women on a bed with servants around her, the woman had long purple hair and blue eyes, she wore a medieval blue dress. She was laying on the bed panting with sweat dripping off her forehead, her dress was hiked up above her knees and fell on her stomach.

"Oh why did it have to be today" she whimpered, a servant came up to her and wiped her forehead with a cold wet cloth.

"We are sorry milady" he apologized with concern "But the baby needs to come out now"

"Yes..I know" she breathed in air as she spoke, she then came a scream when the pain came again. The male servant quickly held her hand and she squeezed it, she was happy to know that the servant were kind and comforting, even at a time like.

Another contraction came and she screamed louder, they were becoming more painful each time.

"Your doing well milady, a couple more pushes and the baby will be out" one of the female servants said as she took the main place.

The woman continued to scream as the contractions came.

* * *

"Your getting sloppy Aiko!" the shadow figure said as his sword went through Aiko's stomach, Aiko coughed out blood and melted the sword out of him before using the end of his staff to hit the shadow figure in the face, hard.

"And your getting rather cocky!" Aiko then swung his staff, the spikes ripped the half bottom of the robe the figure was wearing and he swung his sword, digging it deep into the shoulder of the shadow figure.

"Better pick up your game" the shadow figure smirked "You wouldn't want Matsumi to get hurt would you?"

Anger flashed in Akio's eyes and his head went low, the fire around him grew higher and the air got hotter, making the attackers sweat. The outline of the flame went red, making some of the attackers eyes widen.

"Don't you dare…" he gritted his teeth and looked back up at the attacks, fangs grew in his mouth and his eyes glowed red "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY WIFE!"

* * *

"Just two more milady!" the female servant comforted the women giving birth, a bowl was in the male servants hand which he used to wet more towel to wipe the sweat off the woman's face. She gasped as she caught her breath and screamed when she gave another forceful push.

"I can see the head!" the female servant exclaimed, she ordered the other servants to get another bowl of water and clean towels "Just one more milady, one more!"

With final loud and painful scream a cry was heard, the women gasped as the pain was gone and immediately relaxed with her body sinking into the bed. The baby cried as blood was wiped off it's naked body and wrapped in a towel to keep it warm.

"It's a girl" the female servant announced with a smile, she walked to the side of the exhausted women and placed her gently in her arms. The women held her baby girl and smiled at her with a look of adoration and love, she gently stroked the baby's head with a finger, giving the baby small comfort.

"What shall be her name milady?" the male servant asked as he but the bowl of water down on the bedside table. The women kept looking at her child, the crying lowered down and calmness rising, she brought the baby up against her cheek and rubbed her cheek affectionately on her.

"Rika...her name shall be Rika"

* * *

Aiko gasped as the pink haired women stabbed him through his arm, he swung her off and quickly removed the sword from his arm, he threw it in her direction making it go through her shoulder and pin her into the wall creating a painful scream.

"You'll pay for that!" the blue haired man yelled as he charged at Aiko with a ice sword, Aiko easily dodged it put the blue haired man quickly made an ice sword from his other hand and swung it as his enemy, cutting his arm fall off. Aiko used his only arm left, the one holding the staff and plug the spikes into the ice man and pushed enough force to make the ice man fly into the wall where the pink haired woman was hanging.

Aiko chuckled "Is that all you guys got?" he smirked as he looked at the fallen bodies, relief filled his body was he almost won, all he had to do was…

Aiko eyes widen and gasped with a grunt as pain filled him, he looked down to see a sword through his chest, exactly where his heart was.

"You should really pay attention to your surroundings, _your majesty_ " Aiko turned his head to the side to the mysterious figure, he was losing the feel of his body and his was getting tired by the minute.

 _I'll never get to see her...I'm sorry...Matsumi_

"Don't…" he gaped out, the mysterious figure looked at him in confusion.

"Don't…"

* * *

"We have to get you out of here milday" the male servant said as he helped the women sit of, she shook his hands off her making him looked at her shocked.

"No.." she panted "You all have to get out of here"

"But milday-"

"Take Rika with you, please" she commanded as she gave Rika to the female servant who helped deliver the baby "Take her somewhere safe"

"You must come with us milady!" the servant told her loudly "A daughter needs her mother in her life"

"I'm always going to be with her Hana-san..." the women told the female servant whose name is now Hana "In here" the women tapped on the right side of Rika's chest, the servant Hana had tears gathering as she watched the scene.

"Now go…" the women said "If you don't leave soon then you'll die"

"...Yes, milday" Hana let her tears fall and they ran gently down her cheeks, she then looked at the male servant who had held their Lady's hand "Daiki-kun, let's go" The male servant didn't look or respond to her and instead kept his eyes on the women on the bed, he knelt down and grasped her hands in his hands and looked at her with serious eyes.

"I promise, that I will protect Rika with my life and, be there for her at all times" he declared to his Lady, she smiled happily at him with tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

"Thank you Daiki-san" she squeezed his hands and he stood up, they let their hands go and he looked at Hana.

"Let's go" as they ran out of the room the women let her tears fall.

 _I'm sorry Rika, Aiko-kun…_

* * *

Daiki and Hana ran down a hallway and down a couple of stairs before going down another hallway, when coming the the last wall on the right before going around the corner Daiki put hi hand on the wall and tapped his index finger three times before the wall opened a secret door. The two immediately went in the wall went back to normal after they went in and they ran through the dark hidden tunnel with torches on the sides of the wall, at the end was a wooden door which Daiki opened which led them to a room with a path on the left side and a pool of water on the right with three submarines. Daiki opened the top hatch and went down the ladder, Hana gave him Rika before climbing down herself and closing the hatch after her, Daiki gave Rika back to her and they went into the front seats and strapped themselves in.

Daiki pressed a few buttons on the control panel before flicking down a switch making the submarine go under water, the gate underneath the water opened and Daiki pushed the long stick at his side making the engine go and power them through the water and pass the gate. As they rode out of the tunnel they could still hear noises of the battle, Hana winced as she heard a loud scream and buildings crash down, Daiki didn't show it put he was almost upset and angry that so many people have lost their lives.

Hana turned her head to Daiki "Where are we going?" she asked him.

"Somewhere out of this realm" he replied looking in front of him "No ones knows that Rika is alive but if we stay here word will get out, so we have to go somewhere out of here" Hana raised an eyebrow.

"So where should we go?" This time Daiki did turned to her, the seriousness never left.

"Earth"

* * *

 **HELLO! So this is my new fanfics of my OC in Kamisama Kiss, I just love the anime and haven't seen it in such a long time so watching it again gave me feels and the desire to create an OC.**

 **This OC will be paired with someone BUT can you guess who? Tell me in the reviews who you think it is, I'll give you a hint and say that it is NOT Nanami and Tomoe cause they're canon and OTP.**


End file.
